Musicians often have need of a stable place to put down their instruments, whether for taking a break, switching to another instrument, or other reasons. Various types of stands for holding musical instruments are known in the art. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,479, 5,197,701, 6,005,176, 6,283,421, 6,881,884, and 7,291,775.
The inventor has determined a need for improved apparatus for supporting musical instruments.